Simple Things
by PinkMonkee
Summary: Drabbles. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Review and enjoy. It isn't much, but I tried.**

_Smile_

He needed to know that she was all right. He didn't care if he had to wait for years. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He wanted to be the first person he saw when she woke up, but his hope was withering as she lay there, asleep like a sleeping princess. It was his fault; no one else could be blamed. It frustrated and irritated him that he had been so weak. That he let his father take control of him, but that wasn't ever going to happen again. He promised himself.

He sat still beside her bed and studied the orange hair girl, resting peacefully. She looked like she was dreaming, yet he didn't know what.

Sorry wasn't good enough, he thought bitterly to himself as lowered his gaze to the floor. Nothing could compensate for what he had done. He had committed what he considered a sin to him. To hurt someone who had cared for him all this time killed and tortured his soul. He rather not have her hurt, it should have been who took the blow, or get some sort of punishment. She didn't deserve this…

"Just wake up soon…" he reached for her hand and fingered it gently with a sorrowful expression on his face.

It was pointless. No matter what, no matter how positive he attempted to be, it failed him in the end. He wasn't just the kind of person to have that kind of air around him. He only knew of darkness and that's the only thing that's ever revolved around him, but she had been there to tell him that he has light inside his heart. He just didn't know it lied there, dormant.

"Don't give me that look Shiki, smile a bit," a soft voice mumbled and he looked up to meet her beautiful, blue orbs. Something which he hadn't seen in weeks much less months…he missed the color so much.

"But…" he said hesitantly and quietly as he scooted closer to her.

She pressed a finger to his lip and smiled lightly at him. "For me?"

And he did.

"I dreamt that you smiled, and you should do it more often. It makes me feel that you've finally managed to find a place to be…to have a more meaningful life."

Of course he found a place to be, he found her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah. This takes place at the beach...it's a silly idea :] Review!**

The seagulls squawked and hovered around the sandy beach as the sound of waves clashing filled the silence between the two young adults who were lying peacefully on the sand with Rima, who had a bikini on, lounging on a beach chair, and Shiki sprawled on a towel; a book covered his face as his arms were bundled behind his head.

A beach umbrella covered the two of them from the burning sun that was exuding its heat among the tanned people on the beach, but being models themselves, they had to keep their skin to perfection; however the umbrella didn't necessarily shield them from attractions of opposite sex.

Guys would ogle and whistle at Rima as they walked by, but she tried her best to ignore them because she didn't want them talking to her.

When what seemed like the tenth group of guys sauntering coolly along the sand, they whistled at the golden orange hair girl, which made Shiki clear his throat.

"You okay?" Rima asked quietly, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze whipped against her face.

He grunted in response; Rima returned her attention back to the giant ocean waves.

Suddenly, another group of guys, she noticed from her peripheral vision, were approaching towards her, and a guy with a mop of chocolate hair asked casually, "Hey, you look like a cute one! Do you want to go out some time?"

Rima settled her gaze on the man in front of her who was smiling pleasantly.

"Oh my god! I just realized that you're Rima Touya from the modeling industry." He clasped a hand over his gaped mouth.

When Rima was about to open her mouth to say something, she was interrupted by Shiki's annoyed, cold voice. "Yes she is and she's not interested in going out with you. She's taken. Leave us alone."

Rima turned her head to Shiki who looked like he was asleep.

The guy raised his hands in the air defensively, "Chill buddy. I was only asking. You didn't have to be so serious about it."

After that, the gang of guys left, and once they were far enough, Rima coughed and asked Shiki, "Since when was I taken?"

"Never. Those guys irked me."

"I see," she said slowly.

"Here," he threw a towel. She eyed at him questioningly.

"Cover yourself to save yourself from those guys with lustful eyes. They make me feel uncomfortable," he explained, exhaustion filled his voice.

"It's my body," Rima snapped.

"I don't care; those ogling guys are making me sick, and you've already had quite a number come up to you. I don't want anymore of them disturbing our peace."

"You mean your peace," Rima corrected him and Shiki removed the book from his face and gave her a tired look.

"…" He looked up when a large shadow was cast upon him.

"Hey beautiful!" another guy, this time with raven hair, exclaimed. "Do you want to go join me tonight?" He grinned and grabbed Rima's wrist.

"Um," Rima hesitated as she stared at the guy's big hand.

Unexpectedly, another hand emerged to seize Rima's wrist, and Rima noticed that it was Shiki's. He growled. "She's already taken period."

"She didn't say so herself. So, what's it going to be cute one?" he caressed her cheek, and Rima cringed back in disgust. Shiki glowered at the guy, and said something incoherent then ripped Rima's wrist from the guy's grip, pulling Rima forcefully behind him.

"Hey Shiki, slow down…you're holding onto my wrist too tightly!" Rima complained, but he didn't stop, only continued to stalk forward, far away from the guys who stood around idly then shrugged, walking off.

"Did you see what he was trying to do Rima? He tried to take you from me."

"From you?" Rima had a quizzical expression on her face. Then realization hit her; her eyes showed understanding. "Oh…is someone getting a bit jealous?"

Shiki whirled his head away from her and said, "Just respect yourself more. Please."

"Fine then, I'll put on that towel when we get back."

Shiki eyed at her and gave her a knowing look. "You better."

She took hold of his arm and said, "Don't you worry. I will."

They started to walk back and settled on the beach, enjoying the rest of the day peacefully, as the two of them lay flat side by side with faint smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know. It's super short :O But thanks for the reviews! :]**

There couldn't have been anyone else to replace her even if a girl possessed the same qualities as her or a similar appearance; it still wouldn't be the same because she reminded him with reason about his purpose here in life. And he can never ever forget those words she said that day. Never. They were so precious that he'd locked it up in his heart, so that if amnesia ever did strike him one day, the powerful and unforgettable words would still be with him.

"Love yourself, so I could love you Shiki."

He hoped to live up to that reputation one day.


	4. Valentine

**A/N: An extremely short one-shot based on Valentine's Day. I'm sorry if the writing style is crap. It's been a while since I have written xD. Anyway, please read and review! :D**

A boy with soft spikes of burgundy hair ran across a yellow streetlight, his bright scarlet scarf blowing violently behind him as he hurriedly rushed to the store to buy valentine gifts for the occasion.

Once he came across the isle targeting valentine couples, he realized the teddy bear he wanted to give was sold out. It had a heart sowed onto it too.

He bit his lip in disappointment, thinking that all the other boys in school probably already enticed and captured her heart.

Back at home, he went to his garden and knelt down to the soil, picking a dozen of various flowers, making his own bouquet of his own to give. "It's not the best, but…" he said as he gently plucked a flower from the ground, "it's the thought that counts."

At school, where the ladies grew enchanted by men's simple and thoughtful gifts, Shiki calmly searched for the pigtail girl. Men terrorized the whole campus as he felt like a single woman hasn't been left out on this joyful holiday. He observed and gazed wistfully at the smiling faces, the embraces, the awe, and the tears of girls; he wished that it'd turn out to be the same for him.

Suddenly, a hefty guy ran into Shiki, sending his bouquet flying backwards as he staggered back. A few guys pursued after the guy, laughing and trampling the fresh picked flowers, which was now nothing but for compost.

Empty-handed, the boy stood there, growing more hopeless by the second, but his expression never faltered, remaining stoic as ever. His eyes narrowed down to the ground in complete devastation.

An arm swung around his shoulder. "Whoa, sorry about that dude; I was just messing around with my friends. I didn't mean for this to happen," the guy attempted to apologize.

Shiki's shoulders quivered, balling his fist, he delivered a punch in the face to the person behind him. "Imbeciles," he hissed and stalked off.

……………

"Damn it," he swore under his breath, coming to a slow at the corner of the hall where he rested his forehead against the wall. His face twisted in pain as he sighed heavily.

The day was coming to an end with the streaks of sunlight sinking down behind the horizon. He'd have to wait another year before he could confess his love again. Another year where many things may happen and she may already be someone else's.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he jerked, breaking into a fit of anger. "Look," he said gruffly, turning his head. "I'm not in a very good mood now--" he cut short on his sentence the minute he laid his eyes on the petite girl, who was eyeing at him blankly.

"Hey," she said, holding many stalks of roses and a bag of chocolate boxes in hand. She settled the bag down on the floor.

"R-Rima," Shiki stuttered awkwardly, fixing his collar shirt. "I'm…I….it's quite a pleasant surprise to see you."

"Yeah," she blinked slowly. "I'm finally glad I found a place to hide," she flicked her gaze at the beautiful roses with soft petals, and then turned her dazzling, large orbs back at him. She seemed to be waiting for something.

He swallowed hard, and muttered awkwardly as he dropped his gaze to the ground. "…Happy Valentine's Day Rima. I…wasn't able to get you anything." He turned his head away in humiliation, but he felt a soft hand cup his face as she cocked her head to gently crush her lips against his.

Her arms swung around his neck as she began nibbling on his mouth.

Shiki, overtaken by this sudden action, returned the favor and held her slim figure tight in his arms; his lips brushing passionately against hers.

Once they broke apart to breathe, Rima had a devilish glint in her sapphire eyes as she smiled teasingly, she said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

He couldn't suppress a smile and broke into a silly grin, "You want to do that again?"


End file.
